highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Genshirou Saji
Genshirou Saji is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy. He is the Secretary of Kuoh Academy's Student Council and Sona's Pawn. He is a friend and the direct rival of Issei Hyoudou. He is in love with his master Sona Sitri. Appearance Saji is a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, albeit without the blazer and his sleeves are rolled up. Personality Saji has an overall personality similar to Issei's, in that he looks at Sona with the same lustful eyes which Issei looks at Rias with and he cares deeply for his comrades. Saji is also very loyal to Sona, going as far as to say that Sona's dream is his dream and tries his best to help her fulfill her dream of opening a Rating Game School that is open to everyone, regardless of status. History Not much is known about Saji's history, other than at some point before the series, he was reincarnated into a Devil by Sona, and joined the Student Council in the process. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Saji made his first appearance in Volume 3 when Sona introduces her peerage to the Occult Research Club. He was forced by both Issei and Koneko to help them in their mission to break the Excalibur and help Yuuto let go of his past. This attempt was eventually found out by their masters, Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory, and Saji was punished by Sona in the form of 1000 spankings. He later assisted in maintaining the barrier in Kuoh Academy during Kokabiel's attack. In Volume 4, he helped Issei in training Gasper Vladi, using his Absorption Line to reduce the power of Gasper's Sacred Gear. In Volume 5, he faced Issei in a one-on-one fight during their masters' Rating Game, showing the determination Issei showed during his fight against Riser Phenex. While Saji was eventually defeated by Issei, he played a big part in defeating him using his Absorption Line to absorb Issei's blood, forcing Issei to retire out of blood loss. In Volume 6, Saji bandages his hand after it gained a jewel on his hand after the match against Issei, which Azazel speculates is due to him connecting and taking the blood of Issei, the Red Dragon Emperor, has caused Vritra's conscious to reawaken. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, Saji was asked to assist in opening the Dragon Gate to summon Midgardsormr and was captured by Azazel for "special training". He reappears for the final battle against Loki, after Azazel placed the remaining of Vritra's Sacred Gears into Saji, allowing Vritra to regain his conscious and allowing him to use all of Vritra's abilities. In Volume 9, Saji, along with the second-year students of Kuoh Academy, goes to Kyoto for a school trip. He was later asked by Azazel to assist the Gremory Team in their fight against the Hero Faction, transforming into his Dragon King Form to battle a mind-controlled Yasaka. He was eventually overpowered by Yasaka until the arrival of Sun Wukong and Yu-Long, where Yu-Long came to assist Saji to balance up the odds. In Volume 11, Saji is seen talking with Issei, commenting about both their Dragons and congratulating Issei on his Middle-Class recommendation. He then leaves after his teammates came to get him, as they need his help for Student Council work. In Volume 12, he accompanies Sona to the Gremory Palace, angry at the fact that the Khaos Brigade killed his friend and swore revenge against them. He and the Sitri team then goes to defend the civilians in the town from the Khaos Brigade, engaging against Heracles, Jeanne, and Georg from the Hero Faction. They are, however, cornered by the three of them after Heracles used the children of the Underworld as hostages. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, Saji, along with the rest of the Student Council and Occult Research Club, took part in rescuing the first-year students that were kidnapped and fought a group of Stray Magicians. In Volume 16, Saji visited Issei in his room while the latter is preparing to go to Romania. He told Issei about the developments of Sona's dream of building a Rating Game school in the Underworld, his worries of becoming a teacher, and him unable to attain Balance Breaker even though he trained with Issei, Dulio Gesualdo, and Tobio Ikuse. After the Occult Research Club members returned from Romania, Saji, along with the Student Council, attended the meeting for the formation of D×D. Powers & Abilities Promotion: Being a Pawn, Saji can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. High Durability: Saji is shown to have a high level of Durability, able to take punches from a Scale Mail Issei and continuing despite the intense pain he suffered. Equipments Vritra's Sacred Gears: Saji has a total of four Sacred Gears each resides a part of the spirit of the Prison Dragon, Vritra, one of the Five Great Dragon Kings, which was fully awaken when he had collected the remaining Sacred Gears. Each Sacred Gear has it's own unique ability. *'Absorption Line' (黒い龍脈（アブソーブション・ライン） Absōrpushon Rain): Saji's intial Sacred Gear. One of the several Sacred Gears which holds the soul of Vritra, the Black Dragon and one of the Five Dragon Kings. It takes the form of a small lizard with a deformed face that appears on the user's hand and has the ability to make lines of connections to absorb power from opponents. It can also connect the opponent to another object to transfer their power to that object, and the lines can also be used to swing around. Absorption Line has also demonstrated the ability to drain blood from enemies as well. *'Blaze Black Flare' (邪龍の黒炎（ブレイズ・ブラック・フレア） Bureizu Burakku Furea): One of Vritra's Sacred Gear that he obtains after his training in Grigori. It can unleash Vritra's deadly black flames to burn his opponents. *'Delete Field' (漆黒の領域（デリート・フィールド） Derīto Fīrudo): One of Vritra's Sacred Gears and has the ability to take away the opponent's powers. *'Shadow Prison' (龍の牢獄（シャドウ・プリズン） Shadō Purizun): One of Vritra's Sacred Gears that allows Saji to use Vritra's shadowy aura to restrain his opponents. 'Vritra Promotion '(龍王変化（ヴリトラ・プロモーション) Vuritora Promōshon): A form Saji could enter by using all four of his Sacred Gears in tandem. In this from Saji is covered in black flames that takes the form of the Black Dragon and can use all four abilities of the Sacred Gear at the same time. However, Saji was unable to control this form as it would make him go in a berserker-like state, with Issei being the only one who can bring him out of it. *'Malebolge Vritra Promotion '(罪科の獄炎龍王（マーレボルジェ・ヴリトラ・プロモーション）Māreboruje Vuritora Puromōshon): Saji's Balance Breaker, it takes a form of a Dragon Armor similar to the Scale Mail. Trivia *In the anime, he takes a part of the dodgeball game in order to determine who should get their familiars first, during which he receives a "critical" blow from Koneko. *Two of Sona's Peerage, Momo Hanakai and Ruruko Nimura, are stated to be romantically interested in Saji. *There is a symbol G on Saji's back as proof that he has undergone modification surgery by the Grigori. *Malebolge Vitra Promotion is a reference to Malebolge, the eighth circle of hell in Dante's Inferno. It is considered to be the worst punishment reserved for sinners and those who try to escape it are shredded to pieces by the demons that inhabit the level. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Student Council Category:Sona Sitri's Peerage Category:Pawn Category:DxD